The Fourth Recipe
by NordicTea
Summary: "But if you keep on accepting things, those fangirls will surely mob you guys for eternity. You should learn how to reject them, so that they'll know what they're doing to you guys is not what you want." I suck at summaries. Please R&R.


**Dislclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters. Only my OCs.**

* * *

The year has come and gone, without the lass realizing it, Valentines Day has approached. Chocolates and bouquette of roses filled the town with its wonders once more. Girls were all running loose on the streets, going wild as they fight over sellable chocolates that are on sale. But for her, it was just like any ordinary day.

She isn't like any other girls that you see here in Striaton City. Fourteen year old, Nemuro Luka was different. Her appearance will already tell you for who she really is. Those pair of scarlet eyes being covered by her jet black bangs, whereas her hair extends down to her middle back. Adding her pale skin for the finishing touches. She was indeed gorgeous. In front of everyone's sight, both male and female were awed as she passed by the crowd.

"KYAAAAAAAA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATES!"

This phrase wasn't so rare for Luka to hear around the area where she was walking. She headed across the road, the Striaton Gym filled with the usual costumers, another term for that would be 'fangirls'. "Those girls...going ga-ga as always...tsk.."

Luka stopped her tracks. A few meters away were the fangirls, screaming and screeching, not to mention blocking her way into going in the Striaton Gym-Restaurant.

"I would like to go inside, so if you guys would excuse me..." Luka trailed off.

Not even one of the fangirls heard what she said because of the loud noises that they're making. Luka crossed both of her arms, feeling pissed. She impatiently tapped her feet on the ground and took a deep breath.

"I said out of my way..!"

Every fangirl in front of her turned to look at Luka.

"What's your problem? It's not like this is your property you know." The other fangirls nodded in agreement.

Luka raised her head up a bit and glared at them, with her cold scarlet eyes. Then, one of the fangirls whimpered and had a frightened expression plastered on her face. "T-This...Y-You are.."

"Just who do you think you are to talk to us like this?! Oh, I see... You must have been rejected by your boyfriend? Today IS Valentines Day after all. I'm right aren't I? Well listen here you brat, you can't just take your depression out of other people. You're ruining our moment, now scram!" One of the fangirls said sarcastically and made a shoo-ing gesture.

Silence roamed around the atmosphere. The next thing that the fangirls heard was a chuckle, then right after that was a laugh coming from Luka.

"W-What's so funny?!" "Ahahaha!" Luka's smile died down instantly. Her scarlet cold eyes glaring at each and every one of them.

"What a foolish little runt we have here..." She slowly approached them. "I can't believe someone had the nerve to talk back to me like that. And you call yourselves ,girls? You're nothing but a disgrace."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" One of the fangirls screamed in rage.

"Y-You're.." The fangirl who had whimpered earlier gulped. "...the one who's also known as..Lucifer."

"I'm so honored that you have heard of me...and she's right. I_** AM **_that Lucifer that the nieghborhood is talking about."

...

_..So what if I was named Lucifer..? It's not like anybody's going to like me.._

_Solitude is all I need.._

_... _

Not a few minutes have passed, the doors of Straiton Gym opened, revealing three teenagers wearing three matching waiter attires. White long-sleeve polo with a black vest on top, black slacks and a white apron tied on their waists."And what seems to be the problem here if we may ask~?"

All of the fangirls screamed and screeched like animals that were on the loose. Surrounding the three men that showed up just recently. Some fangirls also started complaining and whining on how Luka treated them earlier. One of the fangirls with twintails pointed to Luka. "You see that girl over there? Please don't go near her, she's a monster..! S-She started all of this ruckus."

"So what?" Luka said plainly. "At least I wasn't the one who started going ga-ga. And why did you guys accused me in the very first place? I did nothing. All I said was to move out of my way, so that I can get something to eat here at this restaurant. Is that a HARD thing to do? For pete's sake..this day is getting worse than I thought." She just shrugged everything off as if nothing happened and walked past through the crowd of fangirls and the three teenagers.

"We've got ourselves one sour costumer." Chili grinned broadly.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! ** The restaurant boomed with screams and screeches. All of the girls now wanted to give their chocolates and cookies to the three siblings.

"OH GOD CILAN, PLEASE ACCEPT MINE!" A fangirl handed Cilan her chocolates "in person". Cilan just smiled and the fangirl skipped away, happily. "CILAN, PLEASE GIVE THESE TO CHILI FOR ME..."

Last night,the three brothers drew lots, and Cilan was the unluckiest of them all. They had an agreement wherein one would stand outside and accept the chocolates from their so called fans, while the other two will consentrate in serving the costumers inside the restaurant."Those are the rules.. Sorry Cilan, but your sacrifice will not be in vain." Cress marched down to Luka's table. "Would you like to order anything?"

"...Some Madeleines, a slice of Chiffon Cake,Macaroons and..a cup of Earl Grey Tea please.." "It will be served in a few minutes~" Cress bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

Luka stared at her plate lazily. The fangirls had already gone home, but she knows that they'll be back here later on at night. She did not expect the Chocolate Chiffon Cake that she ordered would be bigger in size. Luka really isn't the type to not eat sweets, it actually depends on her mood. She stared at her cake, hardly even touching it once.

"Miss, is there something wrong..?" She glanced up and saw the three siblings looking skeptically at her.

"Huh? O-Oh nothing really..just.." Chili, Cilan and Cress glanced at each other.

"Wha...WhatdoesValentinesDaymeanfor peoplelikeyouguys?" Luka leaned closer to them, her face being only a few inches away from theirs.

"Valentines Day..?" Chili tilted his head. "...What does it mean to us..? Why ask that of all question?" Cress asked calmly with his usual cool tone.

"Erm..just asking since..I have always known you guys would always get the attention."

"We're not happy with that actually." Chili said plainly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "You see, we can't consentrate when we're being mobbed around by girls like those everyday. It's not like we hate them or anything, we just dislike what they're doing that's all.." Cilan nodded. "And the fact that we have to eat those chocolates and cookies that they made in less than a day is impossible.."

"Why not just close your restaurant when it's Valentines Day..?"

"W-We can't.." Chili said in a small and shaky voice. "If we do that our fans would think that we hate them and not a single costumer might eat here any more.."

"Troublesome fangirls.." Luka took a bite out of her Chocolate Chiffon Cake. "Say...how about closing the Striaton Gym even just for tonight?"

"I told you we can't-.."

Luka interupted. "But if you keep on accepting things, those fangirls will surely mob you guys for eternity. You should learn how to reject them, so that they'll know what they're doing to you guys is not what you want. Oh please? Just this night? I'll show you guys something good.."

"Huh? Wait miss-" Before Chili even had the chance to continue what he was going to say Luka stormed off saying that she'll be back in an hour.

Cilan smiled. "With that kind of attitude she sure adds some spice to the flavour."

"She ain't half bad." Chili said in a cheerful way."Those fangirls were just over reacting about Luka. So what if she's called Lucifer or any other names?"

"Luka, being true to herself was the most important thing of all. Cool yet, surprising." Cress added.

"It seems like, another unique recipe has once again been created." Cilan confirmed.

"An hour has already passed, and she's STILL not here?"

"Quit your complaining Chili. It's thanks to Luka that we're actually having a day off.." Cress countered."Yeah, for now that is." Chili said as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I heard that." Chili, Cilan and Cress turned their heads up front. Glaring at them was Luka who is still wearing her black and red patterened Victorian dress with a lot of frills and ribbons. "Now come with me, I have something to show you guys.." Luka led the way.

A few minutes later, they have hiked into a small hill. "L-Luka" Chili panted, trying to catch his breath. "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're almost there, I'll g-give you your reward if you make it!" She ran up the hill, leaving the three boys staring curiously at each other. "J-Just hurry up okay?!"

The three of them followed Luka's pace. When they reached the top it was beyond what they had expected. The three of them were loss for words. Stars were shining and twinkling. Its radiance illuminating the sky, like an angel's realm.

"Now, since you guys were such good boys, I'll give you your rewards." Luka took out three boxes. She handed each one of them a box. Chili's was a red one, Cilan's was a green one, and Cress' had a blue one. All three of it had red ribbon tied as a decoration.

"Oh~? A Valentines Day Chocolate?" ,asked Cress.

"Thanks Luka!" Chili said.

"I knew that you'll do this..." Cilan gestured.

The three of them came close to Luka and hugged her all at once and said in unison. "You're such a little selfish lady you know that.."

Cilan smiled and gave Luka a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey! That's not fair! Luka's not your property, she's going to be mine!" Chili pulled Luka into his direction and kissed her right cheek. And ended it with a broad grin.

"As if I'd let you have her.. Princess Luka is going to be mine.." Cress smirked and kissed Luka on the left side of her cheek. The three siblings bickered and kept claiming that Luka was theirs.

"WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Luka said, her face was as red as a tomato.

_**It was a good thing that I met you guys..**_ _**..Or I for one, would have never felt the true meaning of love and like.**_


End file.
